Prayers
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: Ruto ponders the past, present, and future as her memories of Link and the small promise they once made surface again. (May or may not add a second chapter that will include Hyrule Warriors storyline).


_"Don't tell my father…"_

A soft sigh echoed through the temple, bouncing off of the water and stone walls. The memory was old—older than Ruto cared to remember. But still, she thought of it often. She was young then, too young to really understand. Now though…

The Zora princess sighed again, standing and moving to the water's edge. There was no longer turmoil in her domain, and the calm water reflected that peace. Taking a deep breath, Ruto dove in, not displacing a single drop of water. The Zoras had done well rebuilding the Water Temple, replacing the old broken walls with newer, more ornate stone and expanding both the waterways and the solid walkways. Now that the evil was gone, her people came to pray often, as did the Hylians that lived nearer to the lake.

_It's all thanks to him…_

As she maneuvered swiftly through the waterways, she let her eyes slip shut, her memories resurfacing even more vividly. She didn't have to think about where she was going—she knew the temple as well as she knew the dappled patterns on her fins—so she allowed the flashbacks to fill her mind's eye. Standing beside Link as he discovered the mysterious temple beneath the lake, watching him defeat the darkness within himself within its depths, knowing that he would win in the end—knowing that know, even though she finally understood, there was nothing she could do about it, no matter how much she may have wanted to.

_But who wouldn't want to marry the Hero of Time?_ Even just in her era, Ruto knew there were more than enough girls after his heart. _That girl from the farm, Saria… even Naburu regrets how much younger than her he is…_

Again, Ruto sighed, twisting through the silky water of the temple. _But then there's Zelda… The goddess reincarnate that won't leave him alone._ Suddenly frustrated, the beautiful Zora surfaced, knowing she was close to the exit. As the Sage of the Water Temple, is was her job to pray to the Gods and keep the temple safe, but now that the people of Hyrule were praying on their own again, she had more freedom, though she could never return to her people full-time. Her father had many years left, but Ruto couldn't help but to be concerned for her peoples' future. They needed her—not some Zora knight that knew nothing of politics. She just knew her father would have her married soon, so she avoided his chambers, even when she did visit.

_I'm not ready yet…_ The princess slipped out of the temple with a heavy heart, finding only a small thrill as she swam into the open waters of Lake Hylia. _I'm not ready to let go of that silly, childish promise I made to a person who no longer knows I exist. A foolish agreement between two children that didn't even know how to spell "fiancé", much less commit to an engagement…_

She swam up the waterfall with ease, though her heart only sank deeper into melancholy. _And then we grew up, and he became a hero and I became a tool with which to defeat Ganondorf. A role I was so proud to have—if only to be able to see him standing in the light of his victory and basking in the cheers of the people he saved. But he didn't celebrate as any other "hero" would. He accepted their thanks humbly and moved on. He didn't want the fame or honor—he only wanted the land to be safe. His job was done._

"Tch." Ruto surfaced again, drifting to the bank of the large river and pulling herself onto a large stone, warm from the late spring sunshine. "But Zelda just couldn't let him go…"

The Zora wasn't cross with the Zelda of her era—oh no, _her_ Zelda had tried to let Link go home and live his life. Ruto's bitter feelings went far back to the Goddess Zelda, who "blesses" Link with reincarnation, that he may always be reborn when Hyrule needs him most. _And of course she couldn't leave it at that… She had to go with him, to help defend her people…_

It truly was noble, to give up so much for mortal people. Ruto could see that now that she was the Sage of the Water Temple. But the selflessness of the act only made her more angry.

_It's not fair…_ She stared up at the sky, watching the clouds drift lazily overhead. _What if he doesn't want to be a hero? What if he just wants to find a home and raise a family? What if he wants to become a carpenter and spend his days working under Mutoh and his nights drinking with his coworkers and exchanging gossip that leaked from Castle Town? What if_… Ruto's heart constricted in her chest, and she attempted to push the thought from her mind, before finally letting out a shaky exhale. _What if he also began to understand, and wanted to fulfill the promise he didn't really know he made…?_

The thought of Link living in Zora's domain—of being able to see the Hero garbed in the blue tunic of her people every day when she woke, of knowing her people were safe under his care while she managed the Water Temple… It was a thought that filled her with wistful longing. _But that will never happen…_ She lay back, closing her eyes and imagining the future that she knew was long beyond her reach. _I will continue on as the Sage of the Water Temple, my father will marry me to a Zora knight of noble blood that will have no idea how to handle relations with the salt-water Zoras and my people will surely suffer the consequences… And I will stay in the temple, praying to the gods to send my fiancé back to me—to bring back the stoic Hyrulean boy that I accidentally fell in love with…_

"Ruto, there you are!"

The princess sat up slowly, turning to see her former attendant swimming towards her. "What do you need? Is there trouble at the temple?"

"No, my lady." The Zora girl shook her head, treading water gracefully a few feet away from Ruto's perch. "Your father sent for you."

_So soon…?_ "I'll be there shortly." Ruto murmured, her gaze drifting to the horizon.

"Yes, Princess Ruto." Immediately, the other Zora dove back into the water, making her way back to their domain to report to Ruto's father.

_I suppose I stalled for as long as I could… All I can do now is try to persuade my father to let me rule from the temple, and not give my future husband, whoever he may be, full power…_

She waited for as long as she could, staying at her hideout above the waterfall until the sun began to set, and praying in the temple until late in the evening. As she prapred to leave and accept her fate, the princess hesitated, moving back to say one final prayer, one similar to her final prayer every night. _Gods of Hyrule, if you're there and have heard my many, many prayers, and those of my people… Please, please watch over Link, wherever he is—whenever he is. Guide him through the grueling quests he is cursed to always complete for the people of Hyrule. I will always remember him, though he no longer knows me—or maybe even what a "Zora" is… And let me forget this final prayer. Let me move on from the colorful memories of our past and focus solely on the future of my people and the people of my Hyrule. Let me go into this engagement with a heart capable of love, that I may do my best to please my father and my future husband. Please…_ A tear slipped from her eye, and with a final deep breath, the Sage turned from the temple, moving towards the Zora's domain.

_Part of my heart will always belong to the Hero of Time, but it is long past time to move on, and to give every other part to the people in my life of the present… So goodbye, my first fiancé… I wish you well on your many journeys, and I hope you will one day find your own love, and a life without battle and darkness…_

* * *

"Ruto, I hope you won't be angry, but… I've arranged a marriage for you."

"I assumed as much, Father. May I ask whom it is I will wed…?"

"A prince. _The_ prince. Of the Zoras of the ocean."


End file.
